BETA Elements
This article pertains to the beta elements from Vexx. Due to time constraints and insufficent funding, many elements and levels were cut, while others were changed through development stages. Characters Vexx went through numerous changes, starting as a creature by the name of Jinx, who possessed magicial gloves inspired by Battle Chasers comics.This was changed to a rodent-like creature named Clip who had a small, reptilian sidekick named Mischief, but their similarities with Jak and Daxter concept conviced the developers to change the main characters once again. Five different new characters had been designed, with at least two of them being combined into Vexx's current look. He was then named Jinxed and was at one point a female, but he was renammed to Vexx and changed to male. An old render of the main cast shows Yabu with greener skin and spine-like hair, Reia with tan skin and different colored clothes, Darby doesn't affected by blindness with darker clothes surrounding Vexx still known as Jinxed. Enemies In the game's offical strategy guide, there exists three unused enemies: Moddax (dog-reptilian enemies), Fuegore (an insect enemy), and Stingers (giant, flying Shadowcreep heads). In both game guide and manual, Puggles have a different day version, showing them as more beady-eyed with no horns. However, the game guidecould be based off of a near-final build of the game that was left unedited. Locations Vexx originally had 18 levels splitted into 6 worlds, with them being connected together and visibles from a distance, all surrounding the Central Landspire.The cut levels included: Vexx's home village of Overwood, The Temple of Nanyk, Talon's Maw, Undertow Tower, Submarilis, Devil's Well, Pyroseum, Sorrow's End, and Mirrorrim. In several previews Overwood was originally named Rockhaven, but the music files give it the name Redwood.Some early press releases also mention that Vexx was going to try and reach Landspire to contront Yabu.Along with this, Reia tells Vexx during the central cutscene that he has to "activate the three outer structures of Astara," hinting at a plot point removed late in development. Beta screenshots show early layout of the levels, worlds that can be seen in the backgrounds, enemies in different areas, different collectables, a bar-based health meter, and possibly a darker lighting to the game. Items An early trailer shows Vexx riding a creature between Dragonreach and Daggercrag, but the mount was scrapped in the final version of the game. In the 'Voices' part of the options menu, an unused Darby line can be heard, talking about the Spirit Stones and the voices that can be heard near them. Music An alternative sountrack featuring unused songs and some alternate versions of others can be found here: https://sites.google.com/site/vexxgamemusic/home Gallery Jinx1.jpg|Vexx's first design, Jinx Jinx2.jpg|A second version of Jinx, showing potential expressions. Jinx3.jpg|Jinx concept art, showing his gauntlets' powers. Clip1.jpg|Clip, Vexx's second design, with Mischief on his shoulder in the middle. Mischief.jpg|Mischief, Clip's planned partner. Clip2.jpg|A second version of Clip and Mischief, showing Mischief as more frog-like and Clip with a different ear design. EarlyVexx1.jpg|An early concept of possibly Clip or Jinx. EarlyVexx2.jpg|Another early concept of possibly Clip or Jinx, showing a more Jak-like character EarlyVexx3.jpg|A more human concept of Clip or Jinx. Wise3.jpg|An early concept of Reia Wise2a.jpg|An early concept of Reia Wise1.jpg|A concept of Reia, closer to her final design in some aspects Villain.jpg|An early Yabu concept EnemyConcepts1.jpg|Early enemy concepts. EnemyConcepts2.jpg|More early enemy concepts. OverlookingAstara.jpg|A early concept for Clip and Mischief, showing them traversing an ice area overlooking the rest of Astara. BetaAstara.jpg|An early concept of Astara. TheBelowConcept.jpg|Concept art for the Below, taken from the now-defunct Vexx website. SummitoftheSagesConcept.jpg|Concept art for the Summit of the Sages, taken from the now-defunct Vexx website. TempestPeakConcept.jpg|Tempest Peak Manor concepts CitadelOfShadowsAndUnusedCastleConcept.jpg|An early concept of the Citadel of Shadows and a mysterious castle level. ConceptAndModelingOfDragonreach.jpg|An early concept of Dragonreach, complete with early build. Jinxed3.jpg|An early render, back when the game was named Jinxed. Note the surrounding characters' different colors/designs Jinxed1.jpg|An early render of Vexx, back when he was named Jinxed MysteriousObject.jpg|What appears to be an early version of the Troll from the Below. Note the lighter color, different location, and the strange orb object he's holding. OriginalMummyFightArea.jpg|What appears to be a second battle with the Mummy, from the unused pyramid level, Sorrow's End. BetaHealthMeter.jpg|An early, bar-based version of Vexx's health meter. BetaNPC.jpg|An unused dragon-type racing opponent in the volcano area. BetaVolcanous.jpg|The cut volcano world, Devil's Well. Notice the clearer and more detailed night-sky as well as the statue behind Vexx. BetaVolcano1.jpg|An early night-time render of the volcano world, showing a blacker night-sky and the presence of (untextured?) clouds. BetaVolcano2.jpg|Another shot of the volcano world. BetaSages1.jpg|An early version of Summit of the Sages. Note the Landspire directly behind the heads. BetaSages.jpg|Vexx looking around in the early Summit of the Sages with Landspire partially visable. BetaTimberdale.jpg|A early version of Timberdale with Landspire and a Shadowminion present. BetaTimberdale2.jpg|Another shot of beta Timberdale, showing the Landspire and a Shadowminion again. TooManyGrimkins.jpg|An early version of Overwood. BetaPuggles1.jpg|An early version of the Puggle enemy, which is used in the manual and game guide. BetaPuggle2.jpg|Another beta Puggle in an unknown area. BetaNevergladesWithOtherWorldVisibleInDistance.jpg|A shot of the Neverglades, showing the fire world in the distance. PossibleBetaOfTimberdale...WithWingSuitAvaliable!.jpg|A beta shot of Timberdale, with Vexx using the Wing Suit. PossibleBetaScreenshotOfOverwood.jpg|Beta shot of Overwood's ground level. DifferentGoblinPlacementAndBackgroundWorlds.jpg|An unused level, Talon's Maw, with the Troll from The Below shown holding a Wraithheart. PossibleEarlyVersionOfTheRiftHub'sMainPortal.jpg|An unused top level of the Rift Hub that is only used for one cutscene in-game. EarlyVersionsOfYabu'sGuardsInBetaFrostblightMill.jpg|Early versions of Yabu's guards in Frostblight mill. BetaNeverglades2.jpg|An early concept of the Neverglades. BetaNeverglades1.jpg|Ditto. MummyApparentlyOnceGeneratedShardsUponBeingHit.jpg|Mummy render showing what appears to be a different meter for shards. ModaxxEnemy.jpg|Unfinished render of the Moddax enemy. Beta Screenshot of Timberdale with Tempest Peak and Waterfall in Background.png|Beta screenshot of Timberdale found on the Vexx advertisement on the back of the Turok Evolution manual. Tempest Peak Manor can be seen next to the Landspire. IMG_20180826_064228328.jpg|Three beta enemies in the official game guide for Vexx DarkVexx.jpg|A concept for the canned Vexx 2, showing what appears to be a dark version of Vexx. CorruptedTalons.jpg|The darker Vexx's War Talons. UnlockingTheFullPotentialOfTheTalons.jpg|Another early Vexx 2 concept, showing a super-powered version of Vexx with some creature behind him. Videos [[Category:Unused content]